


A Song of Ice

by Susanwiththescythe



Series: As You Wish [2]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Chastity, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Femdom, Ice Play, Masturbation, Mind Games, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanwiththescythe/pseuds/Susanwiththescythe
Summary: Nikolaj has been in chastity for a month. He's starting to get desperate.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau/Pedro Pascal, background Lena Headey/Pedro Pascal
Series: As You Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560409
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	A Song of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, so AU you'd need your own Subtle Knife to cut through multiple universes to find the one where this is true. In my head, they still met on Game of Thrones but were both single and all his constant acting up in joint interviews was just him trying to tell her he needs someone to take him in hand... They worked it out eventually. I own nothing relating to Game of Thrones in either TV or book form, no money is being made from this.
> 
> Can be read as a standalone or as a sequel to Queen Takes Knight.
> 
> Thanks again to [ DeeMB](/users/DeeMB/) for beta duty <3

He’s been locked up for a month. At least. It’s been _challenging_ at times.

She never tells him how long he’s going to be in chastity.

Now, those times when it turns out it’s only going to be a few days are a disappointment. He comes so much harder when she makes him wait.

Occasionally, he catches himself wondering whether she decides on short stints as a punishment. They’ve been at this so long that two or three days of denial doesn’t do very much for either of them anymore.

He didn’t really start trying to count until it had been at least two weeks. And then he couldn’t remember whether she’d locked his dick away on a Wednesday or a Tuesday. But it’s all a bit irrelevant exactly when his latest period of confinement started, because he _knows_ it’s definitely more than three weeks when he first starts asking his Queen for release.

They’re watching a film together, and although he is absolutely allowed on the furniture at home (well, most of the time), this evening he hadn’t felt like it, so he’s on a cushion, on the floor, between her spread legs. He’s not really watching the movie. Gwendoline has a second cushion on her lap, the sole function of which is to support his head while she runs her fingers through his hair.

He’s warm, relaxed, and enjoying the tingling sensations running over his scalp as she alternates between soft brushes of her fingers and the occasional mean little pulls.

There’s only one thing that could possibly make this evening any better.

“My lady?”

“Yes Nik?”

“Please…” He’s not very good at begging. He’s learned many things in their time together, but this isn’t one of them. In the quiet that follows, TV in the background an easily ignorable hum, he can hear her, hear her listening. “Please may I come?”

“Oh sweetheart.” She’s fond, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Then, one hand clasped tightly in his hair, turning his head roughly to one side, she moves ever so slightly so she can whisper just above his left ear, “No.”

A wave of pleasure in her ownership surges through him, as his muscles stiffen and relax in quick succession, leaving him pliant between her thighs once more. He doesn’t move after that, just sinks his head deeper into the pillow offering her his neck. His eyes have closed automatically without him even noticing, so he hears rather than sees her adjust her position above him, feels the soft touch of her exhaled breath on the skin of his neck just before she bites him there. It’s slow and deliberate, and the gentle sting of it only grounds him further. It’s not a punishment, but it is a warning. It says, _I have plans for you. Don’t ask me again._

But it turns out, on some level, she has decided to help him, because they unexpectedly have Pedro and Lena over the next evening so that he can suck Pedro’s dick while their partners enjoy the show. Nikolaj’s the only one not wearing any clothes, and that _gets_ to him on a level he’s only recently come to appreciate. The more he and Gwendoline explore together, the more he learns about himself.

Like sucking cock, for example. Having another man’s dick in his mouth never used to feature in his fantasies. But now… it’s a different story. He’d thought he was only attracted to women. If he hadn’t met Gwendoline, he could probably have lived the rest of is life in blissful ignorance that this part of him existed. Now, he’s turned on by whatever, whoever, will help him please his Queen. That’s his purpose. He’s so happy he’s discovered that he _loves_ doing this.

His nakedness should be humiliating, but mostly he just enjoys the attention. Letting Pedro invade and claim his mouth like this should be demeaning. But mostly, he basks in just how owned it makes him feel. And the loving sparkle it brings to his lady’s eyes to see him on his knees, another man fucking his face.

Pedro’s fingers curl tight in his hair, he curses in Spanish when he comes, and Nikolaj soaks it up as praise, draws it down deep inside him, swallowing obediently, just as his lady commanded.

Later, when everyone’s dressed again and they’re eating the amazing dinner Gwendoline cooked and drinking the wine Lena and Pedro brought with them, he’s hit with a belated little burst of happiness that they have friends like these two.

~~~

Sucking cock is good while it lasts, but it never lasts long enough. It scratches the itch, but then leaves him even hornier than he was before. Maybe Gwen wasn’t being quite as helpful as she’d claimed when introducing that evening’s plans to him. Nikolaj still wants to come. Wants to fuck Gwen, fuck his own hand, rub off on her boots. Anything. He just wants, _needs_ an orgasm. He’s starting to hate his cage almost as much as loves it. It’s there, taunting him every morning, as he wakes up, painfully hard and desperate. His dreams, when he remembers them, are becoming sexier, more and more vivid. And Gwen’s taken to teasing him first thing in the morning, flicking her tongue in little torturous licks over his swollen flesh between the bars. It almost makes him cry. He knows she likes that.

Then finally, the day dawns. Although he doesn’t know it until mid-afternoon. That’s when he gets the text with her very specific instructions about what he’s supposed to do, how he’s supposed to prepare when he gets home.

All he can think for the rest of the day is _it’s coming off, it’s coming offIT’SCOMINGOFF._

~~~  
  
When she finally eases him out of the cage that evening, the freedom feels strange at first. Then she starts to kiss him, and he feels light-headed as the blood surges south faster than he can think.

He’s naked except for his wrist cuffs, kneeling on a large towel in front of the living room couch. The thermostat is high enough that he’s not shivering, but it’s not exactly warm.

His lady is on the floor beside him, in what counts as casual for her, jeans and an immaculately crisp white shirt, but barefoot.

She cups him with one hand as their lips meet, making a pleased little sound at how he’s stiffening at so little stimulation.

“I know you know this,” she says softly, fondly. “But no coming without permission.”

He nods fervently. He’s desperate and wanting, and it’s taking all his self-control not to buck into her hand. But he knows the rules.

A few seconds later, she breaks off the kiss with a gentle command. “Hands and knees for me Nik.”

He tips forward obediently onto all fours, then feels the press of the dildo at his mouth.

“Suck it for me beautiful.” He obeys, moaning a little as she starts to fuck it in and out of his mouth. He can’t quite take the whole thing without choking, but she only makes him gag a couple of times.

“So receptive… so obedient Nik. Sometimes I wonder whatever I did to deserve you.”

He’d answer that the feeling’s mutual, but his mouth is otherwise engaged. He’s doing his best to hold still, but it’s hard not to move back and forth with the toy. His dick is jutting out into the empty air, longing for the slightest touch. Images from the other night flash through his mind, as he recalls the weight of Pedro’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth. The smooth silicone is not the same, but it’ll do and if she’s getting him to suck it, then he knows exactly where it’ll be going.

“Hold it in there for me. Be careful”. His jaw closes around it as best he can, there’s still a noticeable length of it outside his mouth, but he’s careful to grip it as lightly as he can with his teeth.

Gwendoline is moving behind him, and he hears the quiet little snap of her opening the lube. Next, it’s the press of one finger sliding slowly into him. Her fingers are long, but slender, and it only takes a few seconds before he’s ready for more. The pressure from two is delicious and his hips jerk back involuntarily, which earns him a sharp smack on his left buttock before he even realises his transgression.

“Hold. Still.” She’s not angry, just assertive. He breathes out slowly through his nose, a renewed determination to be good for her coursing through him.

She’s up to three fingers now, slipping them in and out of him in a slow tease. Full at both ends, but except for taking the cage off, she’s barely touched his cock and his muscles are quivering with a mix of frustration and tension as he struggles to stay still.

And then there’s a slight tug on the dildo in his mouth, his signal to let go. She takes it out slowly, pulling a strand of saliva from his mouth that stretches from his lips to the tip of the toy. It hangs in the air for a few seconds before it snaps under its own weight and he feels the slight wetness against his chin.

From behind him, she asks, “Do you want to come Nik?”

“Not yet, my lady.”

“Good answer.”

Now she’s pushing the toy into him, a slow slide with spit and lube to slick the way, and he feels his arse swallowing it easily.

“Kneel up for me Nik. Then sink down.”

It’s a little awkward, moving back on to his knees having been on all fours all this time, but he trusts, without looking, that she’s positioned herself in order to make it as smooth as possible. He feels the toy spearing up inside him, sending a little tremor through his thighs as he controls his descent, breathing out at the sensation of being filled, being owned and loving every second of it.

Once he’s fully seated on the fake cock, it’s all he can do not to move, he feels amazing and so, so full. Held open and vulnerable in the best possible way. It would brush his prostate and it would feel fantastic, if only he were allowed to fuck down on it, and the tease is driving him crazy. He’s more than half hard when Gwendoline reaches round from behind and starts to stroke his dick. A soft groan escapes him as she jacks him just the way he likes it, with a little twist at the base on the upstroke, her thumb and forefinger a tight ring around the head each time she pulls his foreskin back.

“Do you want to come Nik?”

“N…ot yet, my lady.”

“Are you sure?” She’s the embodiment of playful sadism right now and he loves her for it.

“Ye… yes.”

“That’s just as well really. Because you do not have permission.”

“No, my lady.”

Abruptly, she lets go of him, and he’s only partially successful at holding back his whine in protest. He hears her stand, and then she’s walking around in front of him for an inspection. His fists are clenched at this sides as he looks at her pleadingly, head tilted to one side, darting his eyes from her face to his obvious hard-on and back again.

“Cute,” she snorts, and laughs. “But not good enough. Not yet.”

Reaching behind the footstool, she brings out the bowl. “Kneel up, spread your legs.”

He’s known it was there all the time. After all, she’d had him prepare it. _Buy a bag of ice. Put half of it in a bowl with a little water. Leave it behind the stool in the living room. Put the rest in the freezer._ He’s been trying not to think about it ever since.

Eyes never leaving his face, she reaches into the bowl and picks out an ice cube. The little blocks have melted a bit now, gone smooth, but it’s still an ice cube and it’s still going on his dick and he’s turned on and a little bit terrified in equal measure.

She’s looking at him, head inclined slightly, the merest suggestion of a question in her pose. He nods briefly and then looks down, half-closing his eyes. He wants this. They both want this.

The touch of the ice on the skin of his prick is electric. He inhales sharply, but doesn’t move, and he’s proud of that. She runs it slowly up and down his shaft, and he shivers pleasantly as the cold grounds him, takes away that immediate need to come. It takes a few minutes, but his dick eventually wilts. The ice isn’t quite gone, so…

“Open your mouth.” She pops the rest of the block into his mouth. “Suck it until it’s gone.”

She takes another cube. This one gets applied to his balls. After running it over his sac, she just holds it there in her cupped hand under his nuts. Squirming is not an option, but he’s very glad she doesn’t keep it there until it’s completely melted. Palm over his mouth, she feeds him the second cube and then kisses him. They stay like that for a few minutes.

The warmth of her lips against the chill of his is almost uncomfortable. The heat is welcome, but the contrast with the coolness of his mouth is a little shock. Her fingers curl in his hair and she uses that grip to pull him out of the kiss and then direct him back onto all fours.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“So did I.”

“I know my lady.”

She laughs, but it’s not unkind. He thinks he knows what’s coming next, but the sharp smack across his backside is still something of a shock. His skin tingles pleasantly. It’s not a heavy spanking, just something to break up what they’re doing. After 10 swats on each cheek, she makes him kneel up again.

“Watch me Nik.”

A second later, she’s undoing the button and zip of her jeans, and he gets a glimpse of black lace, as she slips her hand beneath her underwear.

“Touch yourself, don’t come.”

He loves to watch her pleasure herself, she knows how he loves it. She knows just how impossible this task is.

Kneeling in front of him, head thrown back, but still dressed, she’s not putting on that much of a show, but he can tell from the little gasps she’s making, the way she’s widened her legs to stretch herself open that’s she close. The thought that he helped her get there, that torturing him like this has brought her to this point nearly sends him over the edge and he has to let her know… has to stop… can’t let it happen…

“My lady?”

Her head snaps up, and she looks directly at him, lust-filled eyes almost feral, her fingers still working over her clit.

“What?”

“Please my lady, I’m going to… Please help me…”

Rocking back on the dildo in his arse and forward into his hand, coming is practically an inevitability at this point. He’s not sure what he’s asking for, permission to come or permission to stop. He just knows he doesn’t want to fail her. He slows his movements right down, so close to breaking, he’s almost crying.

Shuffling forward on the towel, she takes her hand out of her knickers, reaches into the bowl. Next thing he knows, she’s placed an ice cube in his free hand.

“Ice yourself. Make it wilt.” She commands him.

He’s so pathetically grateful. The cold is an embrace that calms him right down in less than a minute. His dick is learning how this goes. It still stings, but he welcomes the pain. With pain comes clarity, and with clarity comes control. It’s a lesson she’s taught him before, but new methods are always welcome. This ice cube was smaller, so he presses it against his flesh until it melts completely leaving him cold, wet and shrivelled.

While he’s icing his erection, he gets to watch as she brings herself to completion. His Goddess, so beautiful, whether calm and in control or totally giving herself up to her pleasure. Once she’s done, she doesn’t stop to fasten her jeans, just thrusts her fingers into his mouth.

There’s a harsh whisper of “Suck them!” in his ear and he’s lost in the taste of her, the pressure of her fingers pressing down on his tongue, starting to get hard again in spite of himself. Then, she crooks her fingers up inside his mouth behind his top teeth and he feels the slight tug forward. His eyes are closed, but they’ve done this before and he knows what she means and he half-leans, half-falls forward back onto his hands and knees.

“Down on your forearms Nik, and keep your eyes shut.” He complies, hears a slightly watery clink as she moves the bowl of iced water, presumably out of the way, and then sighs in contentment at the first thwack against his arse. She’s behind him again, slightly to one side, all the better to spank him. There are a few swats each side and then she lands a good solid hit on the base of the dildo, punching a moan out of him.

“Remember the last time I fucked you Nik?”

She hits the dildo again, driving it deeper inside him.

“Mhmmmm.” Does he ever. They’d spent the entire afternoon in bed, and he’d come three times. That was after the last time he’d spent several weeks in chastity.

She’s drained him dry. And he’d loved every second of it.

“You were so good for me.” Smack. “Did everything I asked for and never complained.” Smack. “You’re the best servant I’ve ever had.”

He doesn’t like to think of her with other people. Apart from the odd occasions when she invites someone in, they’re not in an open relationship. But he can’t stand the thought of her having had to settle for inferior service before they met.

“Legs together beautiful.”

He hurries to comply and feels her moving so she’s kneeling with her calves either side of his. Pressing his legs together makes him clench involuntarily around the dildo and he’s suddenly aware that if she was wearing one of her strap ons, she’d be in the perfect position to fuck him, he’s head down, arse up, held open with the toy, just ready for use. She could pull it out and slide on in, yanking him back on her cock by the hips. It’s such a turn on that he can’t help but moan.

“You’re thinking about that afternoon, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

The grip of her hand around his shaft has him hardening almost instantly and the press of her against his arse moves the dildo just enough to tease him. He’s so close to the edge, so quickly. This could be it. It could be this time. If only she lets him.

“You came on my cock. Not a hand on you.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Because if that’s what I decide, that’s what you get.”

“Yes… my lady.”

“Because I really don’t care if you get to come or not.”

“Mm.. no, m’lady.” He’s almost too far gone for words now.”

She’s moving against him, her hand on his cock and her hips against his in perfect sync. The mass of sensations, along with the dirty talk, would be more than enough to get him to let go, if she’d only say the words.

“And you know why that is, don’t you?”

“Y-yes… my… lady…”

“Your dick is irrelevant. Say it.”

Speaking requires rather more brain cells than he has right now. But Nikolaj tries his best.

“My… dickisirrelevant.. _._ Please-!”

Her movements slow and he’s panting in desperation, the need to come is almost overwhelming.

Then, her free hand reaches under his shoulder and across his chest, pulling him up so they’re kneeling together, his back to her chest, her chin just above his shoulder.

With his eyes still closed, he hears her inhale before she speaks.

“If I told you to put your dick in the bowl of ice, do you think you’d cry?”

Please. Please no. I don’t know. Oh god.

She’s still toying with his cock, jerking it slowly, he’s so close to coming, he’s nearly bitten through his lip with the effort of holding back.

“I need words Nik.”

Talking is still difficult, but he knows he has to answer. He opens his eyes and looks at her over his shoulder.

“Probably.”

“But you’d do it.”

When he replies, he almost feels like someone else is answering. “Yes, my lady.”

She gasps in excitement, then smiles like it’s her birthday. Their eyes meet and he knows what her decision will be before she opens her mouth. She lets go of his dick and reaches for the bowl.

“So do it.”

She lets go of him completely. Doesn’t touch him at all. As in everything with Gwendoline, it’s always his choice. About half the ice has melted. He positions himself over the bowl and carefully, slowly, lowers himself down.

It’s cold, like burning. And he can’t help the pained cry that escapes him, the few tears falling from his eyes. So cold.

One hand gently stroking the back of his neck, her other hand brushing away the beads of sweat on his temples. A soft kiss on the back of his head.

“Shh shh shh darling, you’re doing so well for me. Just hold it in there a little longer. Just until you’re soft.”

“Yes… my lady.” He’s barely even whispering. His whole world is so very, very cold right now. His arms and legs are quaking with the effort of staying put.

Then he feels her hand slip into the water and grip is cock. He’s already soft again. It flutters a little at her touch, but it’s too cold to manage anything else.

Her hand slips back out of the water. “That’s enough Nik, well done. Come on now…”

She’s pulling him back on his knees and suddenly there’s a big, fluffy towel being draped around him, and she’s gently patting him dry.

He’s shuddering slightly, but she manages to get him to stand so she can wrap the towel securely around his waist, before helping him into a T-shirt and his favourite fleece-lined hoodie.

They end up lying on the couch together, he’s sprawled between her legs, the dildo still a niggling tease in his arse that he’s doing a good job of ignoring, but mostly he’s floating. He didn’t come. He wanted to so badly, but _he didn’t come_ , it’s okay.

Gwen’s playing with his hair again. There’s a sense of something unresolved in the air, so he’s not at all surprised when she murmurs in his ear.

“Do you still want to come?”

“I...”

He’s wanted nothing more for the last two weeks, but after that…

“The immediate need has… er, subsided?”

“What if I wanted you to?”

His dick feels tender and tired under the towel. He knows he’d really struggle to enjoy any further stimulation right now. But that’s not the point.

“Anything you wish, my lady.”

He can _feel_ her smiling against his ear.

“In that case, you have a choice. I can give you an orgasm now. Or…”

“Or?”

“The cage goes back on. But I’ll give you an end date. And guarantee permission for that date.”

Oh she’s too good at this. Too cruel.

“How much longer?”

“Another three weeks.”

“What’s the downside to coming today?”

He feels her shrug behind him. “No downside. I just know that you don’t really want to right now.”

She’s not wrong. Dammit.

“There’s no wrong answer darling. I promise. I’ll happily give you whichever option you choose.”

Of course she will, she wins either way. He loves it when she games him like this.

And he believes her when she says there is no wrong answer. She won’t punish him for making a choice here. But… he knows her, knows she planned this. He knows which option she’d _rather_ he went for.

He just has to ask for it.

“Lock me up.”

He can feel her whole body stiffen suddenly behind him. He turns his head to look at her over one shoulder. Her expression is unreadable.

“You’re sure about this Nik?”

He nods, then kisses her, their lips meeting for just a few seconds.

“I meant what I said,” she whispers. “There’s no wrong decision here.”

“I know,” he murmurs back. “Just do it. Lock me up. Make me wait. Just… do it quickly before feeling like this wears off.” Tomorrow morning will be hell, he knows, his dick, and his balls, will be cursing him for a lovestruck fool. But what’s another three weeks, really?

It’s worth it to see her smiling at him like _that_. It’s the right decision.

She’s pushing him forward so she can climb off the couch to fetch his cage and the padlock, returning in seconds.

In the final little degradation of the evening, she gets him to put the cage on himself, click the lock closed and hand her the key on its chain. That done, he finds some tracksuit trousers to replace the towel and they return to sprawling on the sofa.

Nikolaj’s so tired by this point, he almost feels he could fall asleep like this. Gwen has other ideas though. He moans softly, as her hands ruck his T-shirt and hoodie up so she can pinch his nipples.

Between his legs, he starts to feel the familiar constriction once more.

“Just think darling,” she whispers. “In three weeks, you can come. Good choice.”

Nikolaj groans at his own foolishness. He can do this.

He can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is a 'verse now. Many thanks to everyone who responded so enthusiastically to the first one. I honestly thought no one except folk who already knew me would find and read it, let alone think it was any good. Part 2 would not exist without the enthusiasm people showed for Part 1, so I hope the follow-up does not disappoint! <3


End file.
